Viceses
"I am a King. I am a father. And I will find my son!" — King Kalth Viceses, crowning himselfKing Kalth Viceses, born Prince Kalth Viceses, and also known as the King of All Graves, was the 22nd Kalth King of the Bottomjaw Empire, donning his crown upon murdering his father King Kalth Kelcheldes, also known as the Soujourner. He was the father of Hockrott the Hornman by his lover the nameless woman Lila Relth. They named their son Kalth Relth. He courted Lila with the help of Spindlefingers. Spindlefingers revealed his treacherous nature to Viceses by telling Kelcheldes about Relth. Viceses had only impregnated Lila because he wanted a child of destiny born to a cursed girl, and a prince, and hopefully able to kill his father, whom he hated. Kelcheldes punished his son by forcing him to join the military, and by cutting off Lila's tongue and forcing her to become a Myklasi Knight. He feigned Rott's death by tossing a baby-sized rock into the Shadowfinger. Disguised as the Soujourner he took the baby to Runol. Shortly after challenging, and defeating his father in a duel, but not before ripping his heart out, Viceses learned that his son had been in Runol, but that Spindlefingers had found no evidence of the dead Hockrott. Viceses then killed his father and launched the Invasion of Flayeland, beginning with the Sack of Calum. He had two objectives: find and kill the still-alive Southern Sage, and find then crown his bastard son Crown Prince Kalth Relth, Hockrott. Unknowingly he had sent his ex-lover Lila to Flayeland. She and all the other Myklasi Knights were given only orders to kill men with platinum blond hair, and to round up hornboys. Viceses witnessed the death of Relth, and later made it his life's mission to slay what remained of the Southern Sage. He was told that Eles had outed Relth to Kelcheldes. He grew to resent his father. He felt that it was unfair and cruel that such a great man had to die. Viceses took advantage of his father's strange naïveté, joining the Black Flag of Bottomjaw at first as just a Latz Muk (i.e. common soldier), then as a Latz Myk (squad captain), then as a Myklatz Myk (head squad captain), then as a Mykun (general), and finally as a Mykun Myk (captain general). Finally, he challenged his father to a duel. Viceses soundly defeated the old Soujourner, ripping out his heart, and tossed it to the Shadowfinger. He did this in full view of hundreds of commoners who used the great bridge above their arena, a scorch garden, as a baazar. He immediately began the invasion of Flayeland, hoping to find his son, and to destroy the Southern Sage. After rounding up over 3,000 hornboys in Flayeland, he began looking for his son. He had Spindlefingers ask questions to all of them. At the end of it all, but one boy was left; Makal. Makal immediately told Viceses that he was not his son, and that he did not know where his son was. To save face, Viceses pretended that Makal was his son, under the agreement that Makal would help him to find his real son. He agreed. Makal's friends were sent to live at Bottomjaw Castle but where in reality hostages to keep Makal under control. Makal led them to Haunted Isle, where Pyett and his men suddenly appeared. They were captured, and taken back to this Earth, but they accidentally ended up at Wheeltonne. After being taken to Lobtonne as a prisoner of Pyett's, Viceses was never able to meet his real son, but did get a glimpse of Lila. On the Last Day of Lobtonne he became a monstrous sinister king tallman. Nine years after the Last Day, he was captured by a small guild of alchemists hoping to use the tallmen from Lobtonne in an experiment to create a perfect homunculus. 9,999 humans were sacrificed, and so was he. The result was his revival as a homunculus. Contrary to what the legends said, he was not leal, not faithful, and hated the alchemists for killing so many innocents for such a perverse thing as corrupting the nature of humanity. He joined the Nameless Guild, and became a sort of father-figure for the still relatively young Makal. He scoured the ruins of Lobtonne, and found the crushed helmet of Lila, but not her corpse. It is likely that both her and Billow's bodies were used as humors for his own creation. He kept the helmet as a keepsake, and became somewhat obsessed with Lila, plagued by guilt for using her, plagued by guilt for playing into the Child With Many Names' hands. Category:Monarchs Category:Characters Category:Tallmen Category:Homunculi